Black Roses
by Sketch0117
Summary: Justin Russo was passing back and forth anxiously around his room. It was his last night walking through this world, needless to say good bye to anyone. Anyone, except for Juliet van Heuson. One shot. Please review


**Hey!! This is my first story with this pairing, forgive me if it sucks. I'm obsessed with this pairing, aren't you?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Justin Russo was passing back and forth anxiously around his room. It was his last night walking through this world, needless to say good bye to anyone. Anyone, except for Juliet van Heuson. He had been in love with her for two years now, and it was too hard for him to handle the pain. She was in love with someone else, a vampire. Even if she was in love with him (and she wasn't), they would never be together because he was a wizard. And it was too much for him to bear. He ran his hand through his hair before sitting in front of the desk of his room. Finally, he just let the words slip from his mind to the sheet of paper in front of him. Just thinking about Juliet with someone else, the words came to his mind easily.

_My always beautiful Juliet:_

_I love you, that's all I can think about. You don't consciously know me, and for what I'm about to do, I don't think I do either. I, who wrote this, love you beyond infinite. Beyond what's good and what's wrong. I think about you all the time, how the world would be such a better place if you loved me as much as I do you. I know what you're thinking; 'some psycho wrote me this harassing letter'. But please read what I couldn't tell you. You even seem a little bit like me; shy, pensive, observer, not wanting what is offered in this world. I have thought of you as my true love for some time now… but there was always hesitation. Fate put me in the need of you, but this earth blocked that with uncertainties. I will go away soon, but I had to write this to you, the one I truly loved. Please, for my sake, don't tell anyone about this, not even my family, because this is only meant for you. Also, please don't feel any guilty about my soon-to-be absence from this world. It is solely my decision; no one else's. Just the thought of us being together, doing everything together, not necessarily anything, just us being together, would have been pure heaven. I guess it's time to tell you who I am. I have been at your family's business, just checking because of my father's will. You are a vampire and I'm a wizard. You probably know who I am by now, I'm Justin Russo. Maybe we weren't meant to be, but that's all I wanted in my life. I hope you find happiness with your boyfriend, even if it's not with him, I want you to find happiness. I wanted to give you that and so much more, but I know you would never be happy with me. I feel bad for hurting my mom, my dad, Alex, Max and more important, you. I hope you forgive for doing this, but you'll forget me soon and won't let my memory stop you. I know so. Good bye, Juliet. _

_Love you always,_

_Justin Russo._

By the time he finished writing the letter, his eyes were watery and his whole body was shaking. He took a look at his clean hand writing and put the letter into the little bag. Then, he went out of his house using his wizard power and walked to Juliet's. It was nearly midnight, so he knew they would never watch him putting the letter into the mail box outside. Once he reached the house, he started shaking again, and his eyes were darker than usual. After doing what he was neat to do there, he started walking towards his home slowly, memorizing every detail of his last walk around Waverly Place. The coolness of the winter was making everything precisely for what he was about to do.

Once he reached the outside of the substation, he murmured a spell and, soon enough, he was again in his room. He took a last look at his room, memorizing it. Then, he went out of his room and walked the hallway to reach Alex' room. Once he was in front of the door, he opened it wide enough for him to see a sleeping Alex. He smiled warmly and entered the room, carefully walking to Alex bed. Knowing she wouldn't wake up, Justin reached out and stroke Alex' cheek, muttering 'I love you, little sis'. Then, he went out of Alex' bedroom and started walking to Max'. _Thank God they are deep sleepers, _Justin thought as he reached the door. He opened it and walked slowly to Max bed, ruffling his hair. Justin smiled warmly as Max switched uncomfortably in his sleep. It was like saying good bye to them.

Justin came back to his room, sighing deeply when he knew it was time for him to go. He already did everything he wanted, so he just said the spell every wizard uses when they want to die. He murmured the words _'Quies Mortum'_ and with that, he felt his body get numb as he fell onto the floor in fetal position. It was over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Days Later.

It was a Sunday, Justin's funeral. After the requiem mass, the closest people to Justin were gathered in front of his grave, where the priest was offering the last words for his rest. Alex, being the intuitive person she is, couldn't stop looking at the look of Juliet's face, so she realized there was something missing from his brother's death. Juliet was next to the family, with a face full of sorrow and tears falling immensely down her cheeks. She couldn't help but feeling guilty about all of this, thinking that maybe she could have stopped Justin's pain. Jerry and Theresa were holding each other while Alex was holding Max. It was painful to see them. Jerry didn't tell anyone about it, but he knew Justin had used a spell to kill himself, but he didn't tell his family. He just followed the idea of Justin dying because of lack of oxygen because of an asthma attack.

Once, the priest ended his words and Justin's coffin was buried, Alex followed Juliet with her eyes, not noticing her family walk out of the grave yard.

"Are you coming, Alex?" Jerry asked his daughter, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Wait for me a little, I have to do something." She said, nodding lightly. Jerry also nodded and told her "I'll wait for you outside" Alex nodded again and walked towards Justin's grave, where Juliet was. Juliet noticed her, but stayed quiet, waiting for Alex to say something.

"Juliet, I want you to tell me the truth and nothing else than the truth. I know Justin didn't die because of an asthma attack. And I also know you have the answer I'm looking for. What happened to him?" Alex' voice broke as the tears started falling from her eyes. Juliet turned around to meet Alex' face, reluctantly to tell the truth.

"You are right, I know what happened. But Justin asked me not to tell, so I won't." Juliet said nodding lightly, expecting Alex to be angered. Surprisingly, Alex wasn't, she just nodded and left Juliet alone. She wasn't going to push the subject, because it was against Justin's will.

Finally, Juliet left a black rose over Justin's grave, leaving his memory alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? **

**Review please, and thanks for reading =). **


End file.
